Something's Wrong With Bella
by Music Is My Life Now
Summary: Bella goes over to the Cullens house. But then she starts getting sick. No one knows why. This is a contest. The rules are in the story. Can you figure out why Bella's sick?
1. Bella's Sick

**Discalmier: I don't own Twilight...**

**Mystery story! If someone can figure out what's wrong with Bella, then I will write a story about any characters they want together. Except Edward with other women.**

**Instructions**

**Have 3 chances to figure it out.**

**If you get half of it, I will let them now.**

**Can post answer as a review or message.**

**Will get hints when 5 people need it**

**ENJOY FINDING IT OUT!**

**

* * *

**

****

BPOV

"Bella! You're here!" Alice happily said.

"Yeah. I said I would be here, didn't I?" I said.

"Of course! I'm just really happy today."

Jasper came up behind her and mouthed 'Too much animal blood'. I chuckled. If Alice was human, sugar would get her hyper. But since she's a vampire, too much blood gets her hyper. I walked inside. Emmett was playing rock band. Rosalie was looking threw a magazine. Esme and Carlisle were watching Emmett play. But Edward wasn't anywhere.

"Where's Edward?"

I felt arms wrap around my waist. "Right here, Love."

"Hey."

"Hey." Edward whispered as he turned me around.

"ALRIGHT! Since everyone is here, let's play ROCK BAND!" Alice screamed.

"I feel so bad for you, Jasper." Emmett commented.

Jasper just smiled slightly. Of course Alice didn't see. Edward lead me to the love seat. We sat and watched Alice beat Emmett. He kept cursing her out. We laughed cause he lost. Esme got up to get me something to eat. Edward and Jasper started to play. Alice went into the bathroom that was in the hallway. She said she wanted to wash her hands. I don't even know why she did that.

"When did you guys get a downstairs bathroom?" I asked Emmett.

"Today. We thought it would better for you to have a bathroom down here. So you wouldn't have to walk two flights of stairs to take a wazz." Emmett said.

"A wazz?"

"Its my new word for piss."

"Does this happen often?"

"It does. Good thing you didn't meet Emmett in the 90's. He was full of new words." Rosalie said as she looked up from her magazine.

Everyone laughed when Emmett pouted. Esme came back with a bowl of mushroom ravioli. I said thanks. But I felt weird. The smell of the food made me want to puke. Maybe it was nothing. I pushed the feeling away. Alice came back and sat down next to my legs. She put her head on my knees. I started eating.

"Bella, why do you feel sick?" Jasper asked.

Edward paused the game. "Love, are you alright?"

"Yeah. I felt like...oh god!

I ran to the bathroom. I went to the toilet and puked. I felt someone grab my hair. Whoever it was, their smell made me puke again. They smelled like mushroom ravioli. I finished puking my guts out. A small hand was in front of me. Handing me a wet cloth. I took the cloth and wiped my mouth. I turned to see Alice covered in my food.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"Its ok. Are you feeling better?" Alice smiled.

"Yeah. I'm fine now."

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked as he came into the bathroom.

"Now I am."

"What made you vomit?"

"I...really don't know. Something about the mushroom ravioli made me want to puke."

They didn't say anything. Alice cleaned her hair and ran upstairs to change her clothes. Then she came back. I got up and walked back into the living room. Alice and Edward followed me. The Cullens looked up at me. I smiled. Esme looked sad. I told her it wasn't her fault. And it wasn't. Maybe I was getting some type of bug. Who knows?

"Would you like anything to eat?" Esme asked.

"Can I have a peanut butter and banana sandwich?" I asked.

"Eww. Humans don't eat that shit." Emmett said.

"Well I do. I'm craving pickles with jelly."

"Eww." Everyone said.

"Are you alright, love?" Edward asked.

"I said I was fine. No need to worry."

Alice screamed. We all stared at her. Was something wrong with her? Edward tried to read her mind but it looked like she was blocking him. No one knew why she screamed. Jasper went to his wife's side. She kept staring at the floor. He touched her shoulder. She jumped up and was right in front of me. She held my shoulders and started to shake me.

"WHY CAN'T I SEE YOUR FUTURE?" Alice screamed.

"WHAT?" Edward yelled.

Alice stopped shaking me and turned to Edward "I was looking into the future to see what store I was taking Bella to but I couldn't see her. I saw nothing just darkness."

"But what does that mean?" Rosalie asked.

"Something is going to happen to Bella." Edward said as he sat down on the couch.

Alice resumed shaking me " YOU CAN'T DIE! NOT A WEEK BEFORE YOUR WEDDING!"

Everyone froze. Including me. If Alice can't see my future, then that means that I'm going to die. Which also means that Edward and I won't get married and be together. He might go to the Volturi to get killed again. Alice let go of my shoulders and dry sobbed. So did Emmett. Carlisle was comforting Esme who came back before Alice screamed. Rosalie was rubbing Emmett's back as her cried. Jasper was trying to control everyone's emotions. Edward stayed still as a statue. No emotions were on his face. It really looked like he was actually dead. There was a knock on the door. No one made a move to answer it. I sighed and opened the door. It was Jacob. The whole pack was behind him.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I...what's wrong with them?" Jacob asked.

"Alice was looking in the future. She wanted to see what store she was taking me too. But when she looked, she saw nothing. She couldn't see me. Only darkness."

"Maybe its because of us." Sam suggested.

The Cullens came up behind me. I turned to look at them. They were smiling. Until Alice screamed again. We all looked at her. She tackled me outside. Jacob was able to catch us. The Cullens and the pack surrounded us. Edward helped me up. Alice stood up and helped Jacob.

"Alice, what the hell? You could've killed Bella!" Edward yelled.

"I'm sorry but I had a vision." Alice said.

"And?"

"The wolves were in it."

"WHAT?" Everyone screamed.

"How is that possible?" Carlisle asked.

I smelled wet dog. What the hell? How is that possible? The only wet dog here is Jacob and the pack. But only a vampire can smell their stench. I felt like puking again. Jasper noticed. He put me over his shoulder and ran inside. He put me down and I threw up in the toilet again. He held my hair. Edward, Alice, and Jacob ran into the bathroom. Why do I keep throwing up? Edward and Jasper started talking. I didn't know what cause I was to busy throwing up. Jasper rubbed my back. I finally finished. I flushed the toilet and stood up. Alice handed me a wet cloth. Jacob and Edward had a worried expression on their faces.

"I'm fine." I managed to say.

"No, you're not. This is this second time you've vomited. And it hasn't been half an hour. Something is making you vomit, Bella." Edward said.

"We should have Carlisle take a look at her." Alice said.

I felt myself get dizzy. I heard my name being called. Then everything went black.

**

* * *

**

EPOV

Jasper caught Bella before she hit the floor. What was wrong with my mate? We made room for him to carry her out. We all walked outside. Jacob was killing me with his thoughts. He wouldn't stop asking questions. Everyone turned around when we ran outside. They gasped when they saw Bella. Carlisle immediately ran to us.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella threw up again. Then she fainted." I said.

"Something isn't right here. Why would Bella feel sick all of a sudden if she was perfectly healthy yesterday?"

"Who saw her this morning?" Jasper asked.

"Edward, Emmett, and I did." Alice answered.

"Did she look sick?" Esme asked.

"No. She looked fine. She ate her food fine. She didn't puke." Emmett said.

"Then why is she acting like this?"

"Rosalie, go start the car then follow Emmett. Edward, grab Bella and get in the back seat. Alice, you go with them. Jasper, Emmett you two call Chief Swan. Jacob, you and the pack go to Bella's house to investigate. Esme, you come us." Carlisle ordered.

Everyone did what they were ordered too. Jasper handed me Bella and left with Emmett. Rosalie followed them. Alice, Esme, Carlisle, and I went in the car with Bella. He drove to the hospital. What was wrong with my Bella? Did it have to do with Alice's vision? Why is this happening now?

**

* * *

**

JasPOV

I ran inside. Emmett and Rosalie were right behind me. I turned on the speaker and dialed Charlie's phone number. It started ringing. He picked up after three rings.

"Hello?" Charlie answered.

"Chief Swan?" I said.

"Yes? Who is this?"

"This is Jasper Cullen. Emmett and Rosalie are here with me as we speak."

"Oh! Hello. What can I do for you?"

"Well, Bella came over to our house about 25 minutes ago. Everything was fine until she started throwing up."

"Is she alright?"

"She was fine at the time. Then Jacob and his friends came over. Alice wanted to wrestle with Bella but forgot that she vomited a few seconds ago. Jacob caught them and helped them up. Then Bella felt like vomiting again. Jasper picked her up and ran inside the house." Emmett continued.

"She threw up again. Then she fainted." Rosalie finished.

"Is she alright?" Charlie asked again.

"We don't know. Carlisle, Edward, Esme, and Alice took her to the hospital. Jacob and his friends are going to your house to see if anything there made her vomit." I said.

"Thank you for informing me."

"No problem. We will see you at the hospital."

"Sure. Bye."

I hung up the phone. We ran to Rosalie's BMW. She started the car and drove to the hospital. I wonder what was wrong with Bella. She never felt this sick before.

**

* * *

**

JacPOV

We arrived at Bella's house. Charlie was running out the house. He looked worried. He was on the phone with someone. Must be Renee. He noticed us and walked towards us.

"Hey Jake." Charlie said.

"Hey Charlie. How are you?" I said.

"Worried as hell. Bella has never gotten sick before. She was fine this morning before I left. Unless Edward did something to here."

"Actually, Edward wasn't here alone. Emmett and Alice came with him. They said she was perfectly fine."

"Then what the hell is wrong with her? I know that she isn't having..."

Charlie didn't finish his sentence. The pack was already inside investigating. I was the only one outside. I waved my hand in front of Charlie's face. He snapped out of it. His face was turning red.

"Are you ok?"

"What if she's pregnant?"

My eyes widened "Charlie, I don't think Edward and Bella would do that. She said she wasn't ready and that Edward was waiting after they're married."

"How are you so calm about all of this? You were pinning over Bella a few days again. And now your fine that she's with Edward. What happened?"

"I realized that she and Edward were meant to be. I can't come in between them. Besides, I'm younger than her. That and I met someone else."

"Who?"

"Leah."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Shouldn't you be going to the hospital?" I asked.

"Shit! Bye!." Charlie yelled.

He raced to the cruiser and drove away. I heard chuckling behind me. I turned to see my imprint. Leah. She came over to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Wanted him away?" Leah asked.

"Yup. Did you find anything?"

"No. Except vampire stench."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Dead serious. Someone was here."

"But who the hell is trying to kill Bella now? Victoria is dead. So is her newborn army. The Volturi already know that Bella is getting changed. That leaves no one."

"Wait! Remember when you told me you killed a vampire that was friend's with Victoria?" Leah asked.

"So, what about it?" I asked.

"Seth told me that Edward told him that the vampire you killed had a mate. And she's not coming to the wedding because we'll be there. I think her name was Irina Denali."

My eyes widened. This can't be happening! Why would Irina Denali, if that's her name, come over to Bella's house? Leah must of noticed she was right because she went to tell everyone else. I need to call Edward. He needs to know about this. Looks like there's gonna be another fight. A fight that the Cullens won't want to battle.

* * *

**Anyone figure it out yet?**

**Review or send message to give answers.**

**Remember only 3 chances.**

**Unless you get half of it.**


	2. Bella's Pregnant and Edward's Shocked

**Discalimer: I don't own Twilight...**

**There was one person who guessed it right.**

**I won't say who but the people who thought Bella was pregnant are RIGHT!**

**The people who thought Bella was poisoned are WRONG!**

**Now figure out what else is wrong with Bella...**

**DUN DUN DUN *_***

**

* * *

**

****

JacPOV

I opened my phoned and dialed Edward's number. I only had it because Bella called him on my phone once. The phone rang four times before he answered.

"Hello?" Edward answered.

"Edward!" I yelled.

"Jacob? How did you get my number?"

"Never mind that. We found something at the house."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"What did you find?"

"Vampire stench."

"Jacob, that's my scent."

"The pack already know the scents of all you Cullens. This scent is unfamiliar to us."

"Another vampire? Who the hell wants to kill Bella now?"

"Irina Denali." I suggested.

"Irina Denali? How do you know her name? Why would you say its her?" Edward asked.

"Seth told me about her. And I would say its her because we killed her mate when you were..." I didn't finish my sentence.

Edward stayed quiet. He knows why I didn't finish the sentence. He regrets leaving Bella. And I can see that it kills him. It was very silent. Did he hang up?

"Sorry, Jacob. Edward threw the phone at me when Carlisle said something about Bella. We heard what you said. And you might be right. You and the pack stay at her house in case something happens. We'll call every hour for an update on Bella." Alice said.

"Ok, Alice. Thanks."

"Bye!"

**

* * *

**

CaPOV

We arrived at the hospital. I could tell Edward was panicking. Bella hasn't woken up since she fainted. Nurse Amber, who works with me, saw that I came in and hurried to set a room up. Other nurses helped her. My family sat in the waiting room. Edward followed me into the room. He set Bella down and sat on the couch while I examined Bella.

It has been 2 hours. Bella hasn't woken up. Her heartbeat has changed. It would speed up one minute then slow down. It wasn't normal for a human. Not even when vampires are changing. Edward was annoying me. Which never happens. I told him to stop and clam down countless of times. Edward started tapping his foot. Again!

"Edward! Will you stop!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle." Edward said.

"Its alright, son. I know your worried about Bella but will you please be still and quiet for a minute."

"Sorry, Carlisle. I'll stop."

"Dr. Cullen, I have the results." Nurse Amber said as she came back in.

"Thank you, Nurse Amber. What do the results say?"

"Edward, congratulations!"

I turned to look at her. Edward looked at me and shrugged. Why is congratulating Edward? He hasn't done anything. She was smiling so big. What is wrong with her? I have never seen her so happy before.

"On what?" Edward asked.

"YOUR GOING TO BE A FATHER!"

"WHAT?" We heard a male voice say outside the door.

Charlie slammed the door open. He was red in the face. That's when I realized what Nurse Amber said. Edward was going to become a father. Which meant that Bella was pregnant. Nurse Amber noticed the tension and left the room. Charlie was glaring at Edward. Who was still as a statue. This must be overwhelming for him.

"You got my daughter pregnant?" Charlie asked.

Edward snapped out of his trance and stood up "Chief Swan, I know your mad but we didn't do anything. Bella already knows that we waiting until after the...oh my god! I remember that we did do it. 8 months ago."

"But you left Bella 8 months ago."

"We did it...3 weeks before I left."

I know that was hard for Edward to say. He still blames himself for leaving Bella. She tried to tell him it was fine but he doesn't listen. No wonder they're perfect for each other. Their both stubborn. Charlie's red face vanished. He looked confused. So did Edward.

"So, how is Bella pregnant now if you and her were...intimate 8 months ago?"

"Nurse Amber! Can you come back in here, please!" I yelled.

Nurse Amber came back in. She handed me the file then left again. I looked at Bella's file. I couldn't move. How was this possible? Bella...is...8 months pregnant. But she can't be! Her stomach has been the same. It hasn't gotten bigger. I looked up at Edward. He hasn't read my thoughts yet. I handed him the file. Charlie stood next to him and looked at the file as well. Their eyes widened.

**

* * *

**

ChaPOV

I couldn't believe it. My baby girl was pregnant. But that wasn't the big shock. She was 8 months pregnant with Edward's child. Her stomach hasn't grown at all during her pregnancy. She didn't have morning sickness. Well except those two months when she vomited for days. But that was when Edward left her. What else do pregnancies bring? Oh! She doesn't have cravings. Actually, that's a lie. She's been eating weird foods but I thought it was because it was what teenagers do. But she didn't have mood swings.

"This is very strange." Carlisle broke the silence.

"How is Bella 8 months pregnant?" I asked.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Edward said that they did it 3 weeks before he left. Has she shown any pregnancy symptoms?"

"Well, she did vomit for two months. The doctors didn't know what was wrong with her. A month after Edward left, she did start having weird cravings."

"Like?"

"Pickles with jelly, hamburger with soy sauce, banana with ketchup, cereal with rootbeer and orange juice, and..." I gagged a little as I remember what she drank once. "Milk with grape,orange,cherry,lime,cola soda mixed with a little sugar in it.

Edward's face had a disgusted expression on his face. He's lucky he didn't know what else she ate and drank. Carlisle took the file back and wrote things down.I looked over to my daughter. She was sleeping peacefully. This was so confusing. I heard people coming in the room. I looked to see Alice, Emmett, Esme, and the two other Cullen kids. I forgot their names. Oh! Rosalie and Jasper. Right!

"So what's wrong with, Belly?" Emmett asked.

"She' pregnant." Edward whispered enough for everyone to hear.

"WHAT?" Everyone screamed.

"Everyone be quiet! You'll wake Bella." Carlisle yelled.

"Carlisle, how can we be quiet when Edward knocked up Bella?" Alice asked.

"I know. I know. But she needs her sleep."

"How the hell did you get her pregnant? Last time I checked, you two were virgins." Rosalie spat.

"Rosalie, we're teenagers. What other explanation do you want from me?" Edward said.

"Doesn't matter! You just ruined her life!"

Edward snapped his head up. What was going on? I know that he ruined her life but what did Rosalie mean? He sat back down on the couch and put his head in his hands. I turned back to see Alice glaring at Rosalie then went over to comfort Edward. Jasper freaked me out a bit. He looked like he was able to calm Edward down. Rosalie left the room with Emmett following her. Esme went over to her husband. I'm so confused right now.

"Son, don't even think about." Carlisle said out of nowhere.

"Carlisle, I'm ruining her life. Its bad enough that I'm a danger to her every second I'm near her! Now I got her pregnant. Pregnant! I didn't think it was possible that it could happen but it did. Now she's going to die! And its all my fault." Edward yelled.

"Um..." Was all I could say.

They all turned to me. They just noticed I was still here.

Jasper's eyes were on me. What the hell is wrong with that boy? Its like he could feel my emotions. But that was impossible. No human being can know what another human being was feeling. Unless he was some type of freak. But he can't be. Their aren't any freaks in Forks. Not that I know of. Hmm. Maybe he has a gift. Like Bella does. I remember like it was yesterday when-

"Are you feeling alright, Charlie?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah. I forgot what just happened," I said as I realized all the Cullens were in here. When did they come in?

"What do you remember?"

"All I remember is that you handed Edward the file that said that Bella was pregnant with his child for 8 months already."

"Oh. Ok then. Can you step outside as I talk to my family and Edward about this?"

"Sure."

I left the room. I need to get some sleep. Should've slept first then come visit. I shook my head and headed towards my cruiser. I'll call Renee when I wake up.

**

* * *

**

EPOV

"That was weird." Alice said.

"Yeah it was. Charlie was feeling extremely confused." Jasper said.

"Edward, what was he thinking?" Esme asked.

"He was getting freaked out by Jasper. Said something about Jasper having a gift of feeling people's emotions. Then he said that Jasper had a gift just like Bella. He was about to think about her gift when his mind when totally blank for 15 seconds and then that's where you came in Carlisle. He didn't realize when Alice, Esme, and Jasper came in." I said.

"But he saw us come in." Alice said.

"This is very strange. How can Charlie's memory be erased? None of us have the power to-" Carlisle was cut off by a scream.

We all looked at Bella who was screaming. Carlisle went to her side. Jasper was trying to calm her down. Was she giving birth already? Carlisle was trying to strap her down but she pushed him away. What the hell? How was she able to push him away?

"Unbelievable." Carlisle whispered.

Esme helped him up "What's wrong?"

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"There are two things about Bella that we didn't know."

"Which are?" Jasper asked.

"Bella's 8 months pregnant."

"What's the other one?" Alice asked.

"Bella's..."

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**YA GOTTA LOVE THEM!**

**LOVE IT?**

**HATE IT?**

**REVIEW IT?**


	3. Giving Birth To Twins?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...**

**Srry for not updating sooner...**

* * *

**Last time on Something's Wrong With Bella...**

_"This is very strange. How can Charlie's memory be erased? None of us have the power to-" Carlisle was cut off by a scream._

_We all looked at Bella who was screaming. Carlisle went to her side. Jasper was trying to calm her down. Was she giving birth already? Carlisle was trying to strap her down but she pushed him away. What the hell? How was she able to push him away?_

_"Unbelievable." Carlisle whispered._

_Esme helped him up "What's wrong?"_

_"Edward?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"There are two things about Bella that we didn't know."_

_"Which are?" Jasper asked._

_"Bella's 8 months pregnant."_

_"What's the other one?" Alice asked._

_"Bella's..."_

**

* * *

**

On with the scene!

Carlisle was cut off again as we heard a bone crack. My eyes widened. What the hell is our child doing? Carlisle started to check on her. He looked so shocked. What was going on? Jasper started growling. Alice and Esme had to restrain him. I realized what I smelled. Blood. More importantly, Bella's blood.

"Edward! Bella's giving birth. I need your help." Carlisle said.

"Ok." Was all I could say.

"Bella, open your eyes."

"No! Ugh!" Bella grunted.

"Love, please open your eyes."

Bella opened her eyes and screamed "Get them out of me."

"Them?" We all asked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Nurse Amber!" Carlisle screamed.

She ran in. She noticed what was going on. Nurse Amber had the tools that they needed. Carlisle got Bella in position to give birth. I stayed by my love's side. What have I don to her? First I leave her and now she pregnant with maybe more than one child of mine. I hope she forgives me after this.

"Bella, you need to push."

"Ah...o-ok."

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Push!"

Bella started pushing. I heard Emmett and Rosalie come back in the room. I read her thoughts. She was pissing me off. She didn't care about how Bella was doing, just the baby. I'll make sure she's not the godmother. Bella gripped my hand harder. I noticed it hurt a little. What the hell? She was breathing very heavy.

"I can't do this! I-I-It hurts."

"Love, the more you push the sooner the baby will come out." I said against her temple.

"Edward...ahh...ok."

"Push!" Carlisle said to her.

She pushed again. Carlisle kept telling her it was almost over. I kissed her hand. She smiled at me. A beat of sweat was falling down her face. I kept staring at her while she gave birth to our child. I turned to Carlisle when I heard a small cry. I gasped. It was a girl. She had my hair color, Bella's creamy skin, my nose, and Bella's mouth. Nurse Amber wiped the blood off the baby. She wrapped her in a pink blanket and handed the baby over to Bella. We stared at our little miracle together. Her eyes opened. She had Bella's chocolate brown eyes.

"She's beautiful." Bella whispered.

"I can't believe she's ours." I also whispered.

"Yeah. Can I name her now?"

Carlisle chuckled "Sure. Nurse Amber, get the pen ready."

"Alright. What's your daughter's name?" Nurse Amber asked.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

"How do you spell the first and middle name?"

"R-E-N-E-S-M-E-E and C-A-R-L-I-E."

"That's a unique name."

"Yeah I know. She's named...ugh!"

"Bella, are you alright?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know. I just fell...ahh!"

"Carlisle, what's going on?" I asked.

Carlisle went back to Bella. He checked. His eyes widened. Was something wrong with her?

"Esme, get Renesmee."

Esme came over and took Renesmee out of Bella's arms. Our daughter screamed. Guess she wants her mother. Bella screamed really loudly. I held her hand and soothed her.

"Bella, I need you to push once more."

"What do you mean once more?" Alice asked behind me.

"She's giving birth again."

"WHAT?" We all screamed.

"How was she pregnant with twins and her stomach stayed the same?" Rosalie asked.

"Did her file say she was pregnant with twins?" Jasper asked.

"Damn, Eddie! You two got busy." Emmett commented.

"Emmett, SHUT UP! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bella screamed.

Emmett quieted as he heard her screams. Nurse Amber picked Bella's file and checked it. I read her mind. The results didn't say anything about her being pregnant with twins. It was a surprise. I'm guessing the baby was hiding behind Renesmee. I wonder what Bella is going to call our second child.

"Bella, your almost done. Just one big push." Carlisle said.

"UGH!"

I heard another cry pierce the room. I smiled. It was a boy. He was the opposite of Renesmee. He had Bella's brown hair and my pale skin when I was human. The only thing that you can tell he was her twin was their nose and mouth. Nurse Amber cleaned him and put him in a blue blanket. She handed him to Bella. Esme came over and handed me Renesmee. I looked at my daughter as she stopped screaming when she was in my arms. I looked over to my son. He opened his eyes. My eyes widened. He had my human eyes. Light green eyes.

"Nurse Amber, can you step out?"

"Sure." Nurse Amber said then left.

"Edward, take the babies away from Bella."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it."

I grabbed my son. I handed them to Esme and Alice. Carlisle was blocking his thoughts. Jasper told me in his mind that Carlisle was feeling sad. He didn't know why. Neither did I.

"Carlisle, what's going on?" I asked.

"Bella can't be near the babies."

"What do you mean she can't?" Emmett asked.

"If you haven't noticed, Bella is their mother." Rosalie said.

"You can't take them away from her, Carlisle." Esme said.

"I have too. Bella wasn't only screaming because she was giving birth. She was also screaming because the babies are venomous. Meaning that Bella was turning into a vampire while giving birth."

No one could speak. My Bella was a vampire. And it's only because our children bit her. We all looked over to Bella. She was...asleep? Vampires can't sleep. I still can hear her heartbeat. I'm so confused. How is this possible? Carlisle came over to her. He opened her eyelid. They were still brown. This is so weird.

"I don't understand. How can Bella still sleep, have a heartbeat, and have brown eyes?" Carlisle asked.

"That's because she was born as a half vampire half human." We heard from behind us.

I turned to see...

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**Who do you think it is?**

**Can it be Charlie?**

**Renee?**

**Jacob?**

**Will you review?**

**I'll update soon.**


	4. The Truth About Bella Swan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...**

**I changed Maria and James a little bit**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Jacob? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to check on Bella. The rest of the pack are at Bella's house. Wow. Twins." Jacob said.

"Jacob, what did you mean Bella was half human and half vampire?" Alice asked.

"Charlie and Renee are Bella's aunt and uncle. Not her parents. Her real parents are Maria and James."

Jasper froze. So did the rest of us. He couldn't mean Jasper's ex-girlfriend Maria and Victoria's mate James. Can he? How was that possible! Bella is sweet. Not evil like Maria and James. I'm so confused.

"Maria and James?" Rosalie asked.

"I know you guys know who Maria and James are. But let me explain. Bella told me this story when she was 10. I'll start from the very beginning. Maria was 20 when she met James. He was 23. She was a half human half vampire. She was frozen at the age of 20. She never told James that. So, they fell in love and got married. But a year into their marriage, James disappeared. No one knew where he went or where he was. Maria was devastated. She tried to take her life a few times.

five years later, James came back. But he was different. He was pale, ice cold, his eyes were red, and he didn't eat or drink. She found out what he really was. James told her not to tell anyone. She didn't. They continued on with their marriage. Then Maria got pregnant. Her stomach was growing so fast that James thought it would be best to leave town.

Maria gave birth to Isabella Marie Hunter on September 13th, 1987. But she was slowly dying. James had to bite her so she could live. It was the biggest mistake he has ever made. Maria thirsted for Bella's blood. James ran away with their daughter. But she always found them. Soon, Maria wanted nothing to do with James or Bella. So she took their daughter and ran to Forks. She found her little sister, Renee Swan. She told Renee that she didn't want Bella. Renee couldn't say anything to her older sister because she left in a hurry. Charlie and Renee were pissed that Maria abandoned her daughter.

Charlie and Renee went to a lawyer to adopt Bella and change her name. Isabella Marie Hunter never existed. Instead, Isabella Marie Swan was here. Bella never knew that her parents were actually her aunt and uncle. Until she was 10. Charlie and Renee reunited, after getting a divorce, to tell her that her real mother didn't want her. Bella never knew her father. She ran away and came to La Push. Billy was mad at Charlie and Renee. Bella ended up staying over at our house.

When Bella was 14, James found her. He told Charlie that he was the real father. The both argued with one another. James could've easily killed Charlie if it wasn't for Bella and I coming in the house. He told her that he was her real father. She didn't care and told him to leave. That's when James decided to kill Bella. His mate, Victoria, joined him. Charlie almost lost his life. But the Quileute wolfs from back them chased them out of Forks. Bella told me to watch Charlie. She couldn't stand being in Forks anymore. You know the rest of the story." Jacob explained.

"So Bella isn't going to kill the babies?" Carlisle asked.

"No! Bella can't stand the smell of human blood. It makes her sick and vomit."

I sighed in relief. I didn't want to have Bella away from our children. I looked back over to her. She was still sleeping. Renesmee and my unnamed son were crying but not screaming. I took them from Esme and Alice's arms. Jasper handed me the bassinet that Alice bought. I'm glad it was pink AND blue. I put the twins in there. They just looked at me. I heard a groan. I turned to look at Bella. She was waking up.

"Jacob?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, Bells?"

"Need...food."

"I already have it."

"We can get her soup." Emmett offered.

"She needs blood. Not food." Jacob said.

He walked over to her. She opened her eyes. I'm glad she still gets to keep her brown eyes. Jacob took a water bottle out from his pocket. Bella grabbed it from him and drank it. It was gone in ten seconds. Wow.

"You told them?"

"Had to. They would've taken the twins from you."

"Did you call him?"

"I...did not."

"Can you?"

"Sure. I'll be right back."

Jacob left the room. Bella closed her eyes again. I hesitantly moved towards her. I touched her hand. Her eyes opened again. I kissed her on the lips. She returned it eagerly. We heard someone clear their throat. Bella and I broke apart. Of course she blushed.

"So, explain to me how the venom didn't change you into a full vampire?" Carlisle asked.

"Venom can't hurt me. Just like human blood doesn't put me in a frenzy. It's really nasty. I tasted Charlie's blood once and it made me vomit for a week." Bella said.

"Interesting."

"Bella! I can't believe I'm an aunt to twins!" Alice squealed.

The twins started screaming. I picked them up. Nurse Amber came in. She ushered my family out of the room. Carlisle told Bella how to breast feed. He had to turn around because she had to pull both breast out. I helped her get them settled in her arms. She looked so natural.

"Excuse me?" Nurse Amber asked.

"Yes?" I responded.

"You still have to name your son."

"Um...Edward, why don't you name him?"

"Masen Carlisle Cullen."

"Ok."

Nurse Amber left. I looked back at Bella. She smiled at me. The twins were done. I picked them up so Bella could re-adjust her shirt. I handed her Masen. I had Renesmee in my arms. I kissed her forehead. Then a thought struck me.

"Bella?"

"Hmm."

"Why didn't you tell me you were half human half vampire?"

Bella froze. Was it something that she didn't want me to know? Was there more to the story? Is she hiding something from me? Bella didn't move at all. She just stared at Masen. Will she answer me?

**

* * *

**

JacPOV

I opened my cell. I dialed the number. Seven rings later.

"Hello, Volturi Castle. How may I help you?" A lady said.

"I need to talk to Aro." I said.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**WAS IS JACOB DOING?**

**IS ARO THE PERSON BELLA WAS TALKING ABOUT?**

**WHAT IS BELLA HIDING?**

**IS THERE MORE TO THE STORY?**

**WILL YOU REVIEW?**

**I'LL UPDATE SOON.**


	5. Aro Pays A Visit

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...**

**Srry for not updating soon...**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

****

ArPOV

I was talking to Marcus and Cauis about paying a visit to Bella. She was the only half human half vampire in the world. When I found out that Maria had a daughter, I needed to kill her. But when I saw Bella as a newborn baby, I didn't have the heart to do it. Neither could the rest of the Volturi. When she turned 5, we visited her. We lied to her uncle saying that I was her real father's grandfather. Charlie was upset that I came.

He found out about vampires that day. Charlie never told anyone about us. Then Bella's real father James wanted to kill her. That year was the most torturous we ever had. James has given us a lot of problems. I'm glad that the Cullens killed him. But I got upset when Edward came to us saying that he wanted to die. He almost revealed himself to the humans if it wasn't for Bella coming to save him. Of course we all had to pretend we didn't know her. Jane pretended to hate her.

"Master!" Jane and Alec cried.

"Yes, my children." I said.

"Bella gave birth to twins." Jane said.

"What! Who's the father?"

"Edward Cullen." Alec said.

"How do you know this?"

"Jacob Black called."

"The werewolf?"

"Yeah. He also said that Irina Denali is after Bella now." Alec said.

I sighed. Irina Denali is another person who wants to kill Bella. This is a nightmare. So many people had tried to kill her but failed. Maria, Us, James, and Victoria. Cauis and Marcus went to get changed. Jane and Alec were getting the rest of guard. This won't be a fun fight for anyone.

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I stayed silent. I didn't know how to respond to Edward's question. There are many reasons why I couldn't tell him. Aro told me not to tell anyone. It could put my dad in danger. I don't like talking about. People treat me different after I told them.

"Bella, please answer me." Edward begged.

"I...I...couldn't." I was able to say.

"Why not?"

"...Aro doesn't want vampires to know about a half human half vampire. Last time he told someone, they tried to drink my blood."

"Aro? You mean Aro from the Volturi?"

"Yes."

"So you knew who he was when you came to Volterra?"

"Yes."

"I'm trying to understand here. You knew about vampires and the Volturi all along but never said anything? What kind of person does that? You've lied to me for so long. Were you even going to bother telling me? Or did you think you could keep it a secret until you gave up and told me?"

Edward never got mad at me. I looked away from him. Tears fell from my eyes. I know he's going to leave me. Even though he said he wasn't until I ordered him away. But he has broken his promise before. He can do it again. I stood up. I got dressed and tried to leave. Edward stood in front of me. He did not want to get my angry. I attack anyone who is in my sight.

"Edward, move."

"No. Not until you tell me why you never told me!"

"IF I TOLD YOU THEN I WOULD'VE BEEN FORCED TO JOIN THE VOLTURI! CHARLIE WOULD'VE GOTTEN HURT! THE WOLVES WOULD NEVER EXIST! NOW ARE YOU HAPPY I TOLD YOU!"

"Bella, I-"

"Don't bother! I'll just use my power to leave."

I teleported to the meadow. I cried my eyes out. Aro will soon be coming to get me. I'm going to be a Volturi now. That made me cried harder.

**

* * *

**

EPOV

Bella teleported out of the room. I ran my hand threw my hair. This was all my fault. If I didn't force her to tell me, she would still be here. Renesmee and Masen were making noises. I walked over to them. I wish I could cry. They are exactly like their mother. I don't know where Bella could've gone. The door busted open. In came Aro with Jacob behind him. What did he do?

"Where's Bella?" Aro asked.

"She and I got into a fight." I said.

"She thinks that we're taking her back to Volterra with us. Great! JANE!"

Jane stood next to him "Yes, Master?"

"Did you give Bella the letter?"

"Uh...well...um."

"Did you or did you not?"

"No."

"Jane! That letter was important! It said that Bella won't become a Volturi if she tells someone about her past, her uncle won't get hurt, and the wolves will exist. How idiotic can you be? Now Bella will be gone for good. She'll be hiding from us. Running to different states and countries."

"Actually, she won't." I said.

"What do you mean, Edward?"

"Bella won't leave the twins alone. She will come back."

"Don't get your hopes up." Jacob said for the first time.

"Mutt, go away." Aro said.

"I am not a mutt! And fine!"

Jacob left. Aro ordered Jane away as well. It was only him and I. This was not good. He either was here to congratulate us or kill me. I gulped. I don't want my children to see my die. I don't want to die in front of them. Please Bella. Please come back. The twins won't have a father if your not here. Bella, I love you.

* * *

****

**WILL BELLA COME BACK?**

**WILL IRINA KILL BELLA?**

**WILL THE REST OF THE DENALI'S HELP IRINA?**

**WHAT DID JACOB MEAN BY ' DON'T GET YOUR HOPES UP'?**

**CAN BELLA FORGIVE EDWARD?**

**WILL YOU REVIEW?**

**I'LL UPDATE SOON**


	6. A Fight Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

****

BPOV

I was still at the meadow. I don't know for how long I was here. I missed Renesmee and Masen. I also missed Edward. I sighed. I needed to go back. I stood up. I heard a branch break behind me. I turned to see Jacob. What the hell does he want?

"What are you doing here, Jacob?" I asked.

"Running away again?"

"Leave me alone."

"Bella, you can't always be running away from you problems. You need to face them."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Do you?"

I looked away and broke down. "Edward hates me. He's mad about the secret I kept even since I met him. Now I'm going to be part of the Volturi. I may never see my babies again."

Jacob came up to me and hugged me. I cried on his shoulder. He patted my back. I know he was trying to calm me down but it wasn't working. I decided to listen to Edward's thoughts. I needed to know what was going on. His thoughts scared me.

_I don't want my children to see my die. I don't want to die in front of them. Please Bella. Please come back. The twins won't have a father if your not here. Bella, I love you. _

"Jake, Aro might attack Edward."

"What! Why would he do that?"

"He might be mad that Edward got me pregnant."

"Well, let's go save him."

"I should teleport us there. Much faster."

Jacob nodded. I grabbed his hand and teleported back. We were in the room. I saw Edward the floor in pain. Jane was using her powers on him. Aro was laughing. I used my powers to take away her power. She screamed. Aro noticed I was in the room. He looked up at me. Fear was in his eyes.

Jane ran out the room. I made a sound barrier in the room. No one can hear anything except who's in the room with me. I went to Edward's side. He was still feeling Jane's power in him. I touched his cheek. He calmed down when I used my healing powers. Edward looked at me. I gave him a small smile then turned to Aro.

"What the hell was that?" I angrily asked.

"He deserves to be punished. How can you and him have sexual intercourse before marriage? You know that wasn't how you were raised. Now you have two children with him." Aro yelled.

"Its my life. I choose how to run. You are not my father. You didn't raise me. And it's not the 1800s anymore. I can have sexual intercourse at whatever age I want."

"What happened to you, Isabella? You have never acted like this before."

"Nothing has happened to me. You already know that every time I changed how I act. This is how I chose to act this time."

"Why can't you go back to how you used to be?"

"Aro, I refuse to be that scared little girl who would always run away from all her problems. She's gone. She's not afraid of anything anymore and she's not afraid of you."

Aro looked at me. He was angry. He took one last glance at me then left the room. I took off my sound barrier. Jacob helped me pick up Edward. I don't have the strength of a vampire. Only the speed. Edward sat on the bed. Jacob left to give us some privacy. There was an awkward silence.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get mad at you." Edward said.

"Its fine. It's my fault that I hid this from you." I said.

"You had a reason to. And you're not joining the Volturi."

"What?"

"Aro came here saying that Jane was supposed to give you a letter that said that if you told your secret, you weren't going to join the Volturi."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But I think after that little dispute you guys just had, he might re-think his decision."

I sighed. "I know. But..." I looked at the twins who were making happy noises "I don't think I can leave my family behind."

Edward pulled me into a hug "Love, we will do everything to keep you here with us. Our family needs their new daughter/sister here. Our children need a mother that will always be there. I need my wife/mate here. I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."

I pulled him into a kiss. He put his hands on my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck. We were so busy kissing that we didn't notice someone coming in. I heard someone clear their throat. Edward broke the kiss. I turned to see...

**

* * *

**

JasPOV

We saw Aro walking towards his guard. He was extremely angry. Wonder what happened? Jacob came out the same way Aro did. He had an angry facial expression. What the hell is going on?

"Aro, is there a reason why you acted like an asshole to Bella?" Jacob asked.

"She's a reckless little slut. She is not the girl I helped raised." Aro said.

"She is not a reckless little slut. Bella is a teenager. People from our time don't want until marriage to have sex. Aro, you have to consider the fact that Bella will never be the same. You should be happy that she found someone to be with and has started a family."

"I...I guess your right. Bella is almost as old as I am. She barely dated anyone. She never settled down either. I should go apolo-" Aro was cut off with a scream.

We all ran towards Bella's room. We all stopped when we saw a few people that we never thought that would be here.

"Denali's? What are you doing here?" Aro asked.

"Tanya and Irina wanted to visit Edward and Bella. But they won't let us in. We don't know what's going on." Carmen said.

"Carmen, Irina is here to kill Bella. Tanya might be here to help." I said.

There was a big crash and a couple of screams. We barged in. Irina was getting held back by Edward. Tanya was standing over a bloody Bella. The babies were crying. Rosalie and Alice grabbed the babies and brought them over to us. Kate went over to her sisters. What is she going to do?

* * *

**Oooooooooooooo cliff hanger!**

**What happened before the Cullens and Volturi came in?**

**Will Kate help her sisters?**

**Will Bella be able to use her powers?**

**Will you review?**

**I'll update soon.**


	7. The Birth Of Princess Isabella

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Sorry fo not updating sooner. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**BPOV**

Tanya and Irina. What were they doing here? Edward stood in front of me. What was going on? Irina growled at Edward. He growled back. Tanya was glaring at me. Damn it! I hate the fact that I don't know what's going on.

"Your not killing her." Edward growled.

"Because of her, my mate is dead!" Irina shouted.

"It was Laurent's fault for helping Victoria. That was his choice."

"Ha! No it wasn't. Your little slut made the wolves attack him. He would never go back to that psychotic bitch."

"Well he did. And Bella is not a slut. She's not like Tanya or you."

"You know Edward, you got the nerve to protect that slut. She's a stupid human. Tanya is better for you. Not her. And we are not sluts."

"Why can't you love me, Eddie?" Tanya asked.

Edward moved us away from our babies. If anything happened to them, I would definitely would kill these bitches. I really hope that everyone could hear us. If they couldn't, well...I'm screwed. Because I'm not as strong as a vampire. I could easily be killed.

"Don't call me Eddie. I could never love you. Your fake. Bella is not. She's beautiful, kind, caring, and selfless." Edward said.

"Well, she won't be for long."

Everything went in slow motion. Irina lunged at me. Edward caught her and slammed her down. She screamed and held Edward. He was on his knees facing me. She had a strong hold on his arms. Making it difficult for him to escape. Tanya grabbed my arm and flipped me on the ground. I cried in pain.

She straddled my stomach. Tanya grabbed my head and screamed. She slammed my head on the ground. Then she made a deep gash on my stomach. I screamed in pain. She started to slam my head on the ground repeatedly. She kept screaming. Her screams were mixed with Edward's shouts and our babies cries. They were scared. I was losing conscious. I heard the door slam opened. I'm guessing the family heard us. Tanya picked me up by the head. From my blurry eye sight, I saw the Volturi, Cullens, and Denali's standing there.

Tanya and Irina's sister Kate looked at her sisters. Please tell me she wasn't going to help her. Kate walked over to Tanya and I. I waited for the blow from her but it never came. I felt Tanya twist my arm. I screamed in pain.

"Tanya, let Bella go." Kate said to her sister.

"No! She deserves to die." Tanya yelled.

"Do you think the Volturi would want their princess dead?"

"Princess? What do you mean?"

"Bella is not a full human. She's half human and half vampire. She's also the granddaughter of Aro."

I used my powers to heal myself. No one would notice. My vision was clearing. I was able to see everyone. Edward looked like he could cry. Renesmee and Masen were still crying. Alice and Rosalie were struggling to hold them. I started feeling weird. My powers felt...stronger. That's strange. I heard everyone gasp. I'm guessing I healed enough.

"I don't believe it."

"See? Bella healed herself. No human could ever do that."

"Tanya, you better not back out now!" Irina screamed at her sister.

"I'm sorry, Irina. But I'm not getting in trouble with the Volturi. Being with Edward isn't worth it."

Tanya go off of me. She tried to go to Irina but was attacked. Edward stood up and came over to me. Kate was holding Irina back. But she was able to escape her sister's hold. Edward couldn't tackle her because she was too fast. He ended up tackling Aro. Irina stood in front of me. I could see the hatred in her eyes. She lifted her hand and went to punch me. I closed my eyes. I didn't feel her blow. I opened my eyes and gasped. My shield came back. Everyone was able to see it because of the colors. It was like a rainbow. The colors were red, blue, pink, purple, and green.

I heard the gasp of everyone in the room. I knew this change. My skin was rock hard. My eyes were an icy blue. My hair was past my waist with neon blue highlights in them. I had a deep black eyeshadow, bloody red lips. My outfit was very revealing. I had a velvet dark blue bra that had three bra straps. The Volturi crest hanging in the middle of the bra. My skirt was also a velvet dark blue. It was very short in the front. Then it got longer on the back. I had on black high heels.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"I am not Bella. I am the Princess of the Volturi. Princess Isabella Marie Hunter Swan Volturi."

"Oh no." Aro whispered.

* * *

**ArPOV**

Bella has never been Princess Isabella Marie Swan Hunter Volturi. Elezar told us once that if Bella ever became the princess. She would stay in the form forever. She would kill everyone and anyone who came in her way. Bella would not hesitate to kill anyone. She's very dangerous in this form. No one will be able to return her back to normal. I saw Edward look at me in shock. I nodded over to him. It be best if he got his children out of here. Including his family. He nodded at me.

"Alice, Rosalie you guys should get out of here with Renesmee and Masen. Jasper, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle you follow them and protect them. Tanya, Carmen, and Kate go with them/ Jacob and the pack will be patrolling the house. Please just get out of here." Edward said to his family.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"Bella is in a dangerous form. I heard from Aro's mind that Bella has never turned into Princess Isabella Marie Swan Hunter Volturi. Elezar told Aro that she is extremely dangerous. She won't hesitate to kill anyone. No one will be able to stop her. So please get out of here."

"We will. But Edward, you better be careful." Esme said.

"Bring back our sister." Emmett said.

"We will protect Renesmee and Masen with everything we have." Alice said.

"Thank you. Now go."

The Cullens, Tanya, Carmen, Kate, and Jacob left with Renesmee and Masen. Elezar, Demetri, Felix, Jane, Alec, Marcus, Caius, and I entered the room. Irina was backing away from Bella. You could tell she wasn't the Bella we knew. I don't know if we could bring back the old Bella. Because this Bella looked like she would kill everyone. I wonder what it would take to get her back. I better not be attacking her. Cause I don't think anyone would enjoy doing that.

* * *

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Will Bella kill Edward?**

**What will happen to Irina?**

**Will Bella be free from being Princess Isabella Marie Swan Hunter Volturi?**

**Will you review?**

**I'll update soon.**


	8. Who Dies First?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...**

**Sorry for not updating sooner**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**IPOV**

If I had known that this slut was part of the Volturi, I wouldn't have tried to kill her. The Volturi and Edward stayed while my family and the Cullens left. I started to back away from Princess Isabella. If looks could kill, I would be dead. She had a deadly stare. Her shield was still around her.

"Was there a reason why you wanted to attack me?" Princess Isabella asked.

"Because...because you're the reason my mate was killed!" I yelled.

"How was I the reason?"

"Those stupid wolves killed him because of you."

"Irina, did you ever stop and think why he was in Forks during that time?"

I couldn't respond. Now that I think about it, why was Laurent here in Forks? All that he told me was that he had to go visit an old friend. Did Laurent go back to help Victoria? Is she the reason why Laurent was killed? I'm so confused.

"Your emotions clearly states that you are confused. You question yourself in your thoughts. If no one asked you that question, you would still be set on killing me still. But we both know that killing me brings consequences. And that you cannot kill me by ripping me apart and burning the pieces." Princess Isabella said.

"What! How is that possible?" Aro asked.

"I am the most powerful vampire in the universe. I was born powerful. Nothing can kill me or bring me back to my old self."

"Love, you cannot stay in this form. Your too deadly to everyone. Including our children."

"Our children? What makes you think I would want those disgusting little creatures?"

"How can you say that about them?"

"Because I am aloud. I am free to speak my thoughts outloud. You cannot tell me what I can and cannot say. You do not own me."

"Bella-" Edward was cut off.

"My name is not Bella. It is Princess Isabella. Or do you have short term memory loss?" Princess Isabella said.

"You are not Princess Isabella. You are Bella Swan. Half human half vampire. Daughter to Renee and Charlie Swan. Daughter-in-law to Esme and Carlisle Cullen. Sister to Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett Cullen. Mother to Renesmee and Masen Cullen. And my fiancee/ mate."

Princess Isabella had an angry expression on her face. She was glaring at Edward. He didn't flinch at her glare. She doesn't really look scary. I think Aro is more scarier than her. Wait! Did she read my thoughts before? I was so busy thinking that I didn't notice Princess Isabella look at me. She rose her hand and fire came out. I screamed at the pain. Oh god! Why did I try to kill her? Tanya, Kate...I'm so sorry and I love you. Darkness took over.

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella had just killed Irina. Tanya and Kate will be devastated. But she did deserve it. The Volturi Guard ran out when they saw Irina getting burned to death. Only Aro and I were left. Bella was glaring at me still. I angered her. Aro and I were pushed into the room. We fell to the ground. I looked up at Bella. She was still glaring. The door behind us slammed shut. Oh this is not good.

"Are you trying to ask for death?" Bella asked.

"No. But you should know that this is not the real you." I said.

"How would you know who I really am?"

"Because I love you."

"Love? That is an emotion that does not exist in me."

"But it does!"

"No! I have never loved and I have never been loved."

"Yes you have, Bella."

"My name is Princess Isabella!"

"It doesn't matter! You're my Bella. You and I love one another. My family and your family love you. Why can't you accept that?"

"BECAUSE I AM THE DAUGHTER OF TWO SELFISH BEINGS! THEY NEVER GAVE ME LOVE. THEY ONLY GAVE HATRED. THAT IS ALL I HAVE EVER KNOWN."

I looked at her in shock. What has Maria and James done to her? This really isn't my Bella. Not one bit. She started to cry. Venom tears were falling. I took a step closer to her. The shield grew bigger. Bella fell on her knees and hugged herself. I remember Jacob's thoughts from when I got back.

_Do you know what you did to her? She was falling apart! She had to hug herself because she was being reminded of YOU. Not one day passed when I didn't see her hugging herself. The only time she didn't was when she and I were hanging out together. She stopped hugging herself when I almost kissed her._

I still hate Jacob for kissing her. Kissing her. Thats it! Bella will go back to her old self if I kiss her. I nudged Aro in the shoulder. He turned to me. I offered my hand. He read my thoughts. He smiled and nodded. This better work.

"Isabella, your parents were never the best for you. Everyone knows that. But maybe you shouldn't care what they think. Both of them are dead." Aro said.

"But grandfather, they're approval meant the world to me. I cannot be satisfied until they are proud of me." Bella whispered.

"I know, darling. But maybe you should forget them."

"Forget them? How can you ask me to do that?"

"Because I am older than you."

"That does not matter. I do not care who the hell you are. I will not forget my parents."

"Your mother was a whore and your father was a bastard."

Bella got angry again. She stood up. Her shield was completely down. She ran towards Aro. I was able to catch her. She struggled in my hold. Bella looked at me with an angry expression on her face. This has to work. I leaned down and kissed her lips. She tried to push me away. I felt her grow weak. Was she coming back to her old self? Please tell me she is.

* * *

**Is Bella back to her old self?**

**Did Edward's plan work?**

**Will Tanya and Kate hate Bella?**

**Will you review?**

**I'll update soon.**


	9. Is Bella Back?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

EPOV

Bella pushed me away. She fell to the ground. I could tell she was struggling to stand up. Which meant that she was turning back into a half human half vampire. Aro walked over to her. He kneeled down and lifted her chin up.

"Isabella, please come back. Your children will be motherless if you stay this way. Are you willing to kill your children and everyone you love?" Aro asked.

"No one...ugh...no one loves me. I-I'm never going to be...loved." Bella managed to say.

I kneeled next to Aro and said. "Bella...everyone loves you. You are the best thing that's ever happened to my family. You made us happy. If you were gone, not only are you upsetting my family...I'm losing my mate and our children are losing a mother. Do you want to be like your parents? Non-caring, filled with rage, loveless?"

"N-N-No. E-E-Edward...I'm...I'm...s-s-s-s-s-sorry. Please...help me."

"I will, love. All you have to do is accept that you are loved."

"He's right, sweetheart. You are loved."

"I'm...loved...I'm...really loved."

"Yes." Aro and I said.

"I'm loved by people...who care about me."

Aro and I smiled. We were covered in a warm golden light. Bella was turning back into her oldself. I'm guessing Princess Isabella Marie Hunter Swan Volturi knew that everyone did love her. That she never wants to be like Maria and James. My Bella was back.

Her skin went back to ivory, her hair was chocolate brown again, her chocolate brown eyes were back, and her heart was beating again. Bella smiled at me. I crushed her to my chest. Aro patted my back.

_Thank you for bringing her back. You don't know how thankful I am. Please take care of her. I have to get back to Volterra. I left the castle for too long. I hope you two will understand. _

I nodded at him. Aro rubbed Bella's back then left. I felt something wet on my shoulder. I pulled away from Bella. I noticed she was crying. I wiped her tears away.

"I'm so sorry. I can't believe I almost killed you." Bella cried.

"What matters now is that you came back to me." I said.

"I love you. No matter what."

"As I love you."

I kissed her lips. Bella responded eagerly. I knew if we continued this, we would be having sex in a room where other people will stay in after we leave. I broke the kiss and put my forehead against hers. She smiled. I picked us up. She didn't need to change because she was already in her clothes before.

We ran to my Volvo. It took us an hour to get to our house because Bella made use with her mouth. Thank god, no one was in the car with us. We finally arrived. I ran to Bella's side and took her out. She giggled and kissed my cheek. I walked inside with Bella in my arms. We looked in front of us. The whole house was a mess and our children were screaming on the top of their lungs.

Bella got down and went over to them. My family and the Denali's noticed she was back to her oldself. I just smiled at them. Renesmee and Masen stopped screaming when they were in their mother's arms. Everyone just stared at her in shock.

"Well, I guess babies rather have their mother's touch instead of anyone elses." Esme said.

"Hmm. Maybe it refers to half human half vampire babies." Carlisle said.

"Could be."

"Bella! Your back!" Alice screamed out. She made Renesmee and Masen scream again.

"Alice! Please be quiet. Since we have two new additions in our family, we should be very careful on how loud and destructive you guys are." Bella calmly said.

I walked over to Bella. She handed me Masen. I smiled down at my son. Everyone started to talk to Bella. She answered some questions. She didn't know half of them because she barely remembers her life from when she was born. Alice thought it would be a good idea if everyone cleaned up the house while Bella and I fed Renesmee and Masen. We were sent to the kitchen and weren't a loud to come out until she said so. Now Bella and I were sitting on the kitchen counter, feeding our children.

"Edward, have you thought about giving Renesmee a nickname?"

"I have. Because Renesmee is a mouthful." I said.

"I thought about Vanessa." Bella said.

"That's good. What about Nessie?"

"You wanna name our daughter after a sea monster?"

"Why not? This family is too weird already."

"Edward! Be serious."

"I am being serious."

"Well...fine. Its better than Vanessa, I suppose."

I smiled. Masen looked at Bella while I fed him his formula. Even though he is a half vampire, he preferred the formula over the blood. Nessie also preferred the formula. They both loved looking at Bella while eating.

"Seems like I'm the lovable parent." Bella joked.

"Don't worry. In a few months, that is going to change." I said.

"Never seen this side of you before. Its...kinky."

"Hmm. Maybe later I'll show you."

"Mmm. Sounds tempting."

"It better be."

I leaned over and kissed her lips. It was hard to kiss her while feeding a baby. We broke our kiss when a meddling pixie came into the kitchen. Alice smiled widely at us. She grabbed our arms. Which almost made us drop Nessie and Masen. She dragged us into the living room. I gasped. It was decorated in a baby blue and baby pink. Oh this was going to be a very long night. If its a party hosted by Alice, it will take longer than a human party. I'm glad that I have Bella, Nessie, and Masen to kept me company.

**

* * *

**

BPOV

The party was actually fun. I'm enjoying the whole thing. Its still going on. I had no clue what time it was. All I knew was that it was dark outside. Nessie (Yes I started to call her that now) and Masen were in their cribs sleeping. They passed out an hour ago. The Denali's were still here. Tanya was making goo goo eyes at Edward the whole night. I wanted to rip her fake blonde hair and re-arrange her face.

"Edward, would you like to dance?" Tanya asked as she stood in front of us.

"Uh...Bella, do you mind?" Edward asked he turned to me.

Of course I do. Asshole! "No. I don't mind. Go ahead."

"Ok then."

"You hate her, don't you?" Jasper asked as he replaced Edward.

No shit, Sherlock! "Yeah. She just doesn't give up."

"Tell me about it. She doesn't care if he is married and has kids. Tanya will still go after Edward."

Jasper is trying to make me go over to her and beat the fake out of her. "Hmm."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to get you angry."

"Its alright."

"Wanna do something fun?"

I looked over at Jasper in confusement. He just stood up and held his hand in front of me. I took it and stood up. He dragged me to the dance floor. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Edward and Tanya looking at us. I wonder what Jasper means by 'having fun'

Jasper mouthed 'Play along. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Kate already know the plan.'

I nodded. I noticed that the song turned into a fast song. Jasper grabbed my hips and started dancing. I just giggled and went along with it. He turned me around. His hands were still on my hips.

"Grind against me." Jasper whispered against my ear.

I grinded against him. I felt him smirk. Alice came up to me and danced with us. I swear I heard Edward growl. Hmph! The song was over. I hugged Alice. She practically crushed me. Another song came on. Jasper's hands were replaced by Emmett's. Except I was facing him this time.

"Having fun?" Emmett joked.

"A blast. Never danced like that before. Jasper is really good dancer." I joked back.

"Am I good dancer?"

"Yup."

"Have you and Edward danced like this before?"

"No. Only slow dancing."

"Well, you got two brothers who would be willing to do ANYTHING for you."

"And two sisters." Rosalie said as she came behind me to dance with us.

"Aww. I love you guys."

"We love you too." Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett said together.

Before I could say anything, I was out of Emmett and Rosalie's hands. I looked around to see that I was in Edward's room. I looked to see Edward glaring at me. Oh no! He's mad. Ha! He hasn't seen mad before. He pinched the bridge of his nose. I sighed. This meant business. He looked at me.

"Will you like to tell me what the hell that was out there?" Edward angrily said.

"Its called fast dancing. Something that you don't know how to do when it comes to a fast song." I said in the same tone as him.

"No. That was called practically having sex with my brothers!"

My jaw dropped. I did not expect this from him. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Now answer me. Why did you dance like that with my brothers?"

"What the hell did you want me to do? Just sit and watch you dance with Tanya?"

"No but-"

"Jasper and Emmett came over because they knew I was going to be bored while you went to have fun."

"You said it was fine."

"A lot of women say everythings fine when it's really not!"

"How was I supposed to know that you didn't want me to dance with Tanya? I can't read your mind or feel your emotions."

"You couldn't have read Jasper's thoughts about how I felt?"

Edward opened his mouth but he said nothing. I had him there. I rolled my eyes. I started to get undressed. I put on my pajamas. I walked to a door that leads to Nessie and Masen's room. They were in their cribs. I made sure that they didn't have a blanket over their faces. None of them did. I kissed them goodnight and went back to Edward's room. He was already changed into his pajamas since he didn't need to hunt. He wore his boxers to bed. I found him sitting on the bed. I just climbed into bed and closed my eyes.

"Bella, can we please talk?" Edward whispered in my ear.

I sighed and turned to face him. "What?"

"Please don't be mad at me."

"Is that all?"

"Love, I hate it when we fight. I'm sorry for not respecting your feelings."

"Edward, this is not the first time you've done this. You always think you know what's best for me. If I told you that I was half vampire, you wouldn't always do everything with me. Half the time when I told you I needed some alone time, you would just ignore me and stay. I do hunt, Edward. I couldn't really hunt when you were around the whole time. I almost starved to death."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying your sorry."

"But-"

"No. You've said sorry too much already. I get it. I really do. But...you have to remember that I need some alone time. It doesn't matter what I am. I can't depend on you forever. Even if you want me to."

"I understand. Am I forgiven?"

I sighed. Edward looked into my eyes. I could see the pain in them. I touched his cheek. He closed his eyes and sighed. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. He leaned us down. I moaned when I felt his erection on my thigh. He started kissing my neck. Edward already knew that he was forgiven. He broke the kiss.

"I love you, Bella. Your the only one who can make me happy." Edward whispered.

"I love you too, Edward."

"In two days, we will be married. You'll turn into a full vampire if you still want."

"No. I'm fine being half human half vampire. And now you know that I'm not fragile. Which also means that we can fuck."

"Good. Cause I'm not going easy on you tonight."

"That's what I want."

Edward smiled and recaptured my lips. We had to be quiet. Nessie and Masen were asleep. This was going to be a very eventful night. I am so glad that I'm a half vampire. Or Edward would never agree to this.

* * *

**That's it!**

**One more chapter to go!**

**I can't believe this is almost over :(**

**Will you review?**

**I'll update soon.**


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...**

**LAST CHAPTER!**

**Enjoy this final chapter of Something's Wrong With Bella.**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

Today was the day I'm going to marry Bella. Ever since she forgave me two days ago, our relationship has gotten stronger. Tanya had tried to seduce me yesterday at my bachelor party. Somehow Bella found out because she barged into my party as well and beat the shit out of Tanya. She was hot when she got angry. Tanya hasn't bothered us. Yet. Alice had a vision of Tanya objecting to Bella and I's marriage. I really hope she doesn't do it. Or I'll have to kill her myself.

I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door. It was Charlie. I let him in. Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle were helping Alice, Rosalie, and Esme sit everyone. I closed the door. I started doing my tie. In the mirror, I saw Charlie looking nervous. I chuckled softly.

"So...uh, you ready to marry my daughter?" Charlie asked.

"Yes I am. And I know you still hate me for leaving her. I respect that. I was the reason she was miserable and barely living. I take full responsibility for her actions while I was gone. But I love her. She's my soul mate. I'm happy with her. And I'm happy that we had kids together. Even if she is too young to be a mother." I said.

Charlie looked speechless. The door opened. In came my brothers and father. I finished my tie. They nodded at me. I nodded back. Its time. I took in a deep breath. Even though I don't need it. We all walked out the room. I waited at the doors. The music started playing. I started walking down the aisle. I stood at the alter. The maid of honor, Alice, and the best man, Jasper, walked down the aisle. Followed by the bridesmaids Rosalie, Esme, Angela, Jane, Leah, and Emily with their escorts Emmett, Carlisle, Ben, Alec, Jacob, and Sam.

Everyone turned when they heard the bride coming. My eyes widened. Bella looked breathtaking. She wore a strapless wedding gown. The gown had a lace/ beaded corset, the bottom part flared out to the ground. Her hair was done in curls. Her makeup was light. Charlie and Renee walked her down the aisle. They finally reached the alter. Bella smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Who gives this bride away?" The pastor asked.

"We do." Charlie and Renee answer.

Bella kissed their cheeks. Charlie hands her over to me. I nodded at them. They took their seats. Nessie and Masen sat in their stroller in the first row. Alice had Nessie dressed in a light green dress and Masen in a light blue suit. The pastor started the ceremony. Bella and I exchanged our vows. It was time for the I do's.

"Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen as you're lawfully wedded husband?"

Bella had tears in her eyes. "I do."

"Do you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan as you're lawfully wedded wife?"

I smiled. " I do."

"Is there anyone who thinks that this couple should not be wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I object!" I heard Tanya yell.

Damn her to the pits of hell! Everyone turned to look at her. She just had to ruin the wedding. I sighed. Tanya walked up to us. In the corner of my eyes, I saw Bella grip her bouquet tighter. Oh this was not going to end well.

"This marriage is not based on love. This is only based on sex and their children. These two do not love one another at all." Tanya said.

"Tanya, I suggest you go back to your seat before I kick you out of here." Bella growled.

"No! You cannot tell me what to do."

"Tanya, leave. Right now." I said.

"But Eddie, I love you."

"But I don't love you. Bella is my soul mate. She's the only person who can make me happy. This relationship is not based on sex and our kids. Bella and I love one another very much. Just because your jealous, does not mean that you can ruin our wedding. Go back to your seat and stay quiet or else Bella will kick you out."

Tanya looked at me. She had no emotion on her face. I didn't know what she was thinking. Her thoughts were blank. I wonder what she's planning to do. Tanya turned her gaze to Bella. Then she smacked her. Everyone gasped. Bella was looking at the ground. She looked up at Tanya and smirked. She tackled her to the ground. A fight began. Kate ran over to them. She grabbed Tanya and left. Carmen and Elezar followed them. I picked Bella up. Alice fixed Bella's hair. Bella thanked her. I took her hand and made her face me.

"May we continue?" The pastor asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Ok. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I pulled Bella towards me and kissed her lips. I heard everyone cheer. I'm so glad that Bella is finally mine. And now we have a family together.

**

* * *

**

BPOV

**One Month Later **

Edward and I were heading home today. We spent a month on our honeymoon. Carlisle called us three weeks ago saying that Nessie and Masen will grow at a human pace but will stop aging at 17. I was fine with that. Edward took me to Isle Esme. We had a wonderful time. I felt someone shake me awake. I opened my eyes. Edward smiled at me.

"Bella, we're home." Edward whispered.

"That's good. I missed my babies." I whispered.

"Let's go inside and see them."

"Kay."

We got out of Edward's Volvo. We ran inside. The whole family was playing with Nessie and Masen. They looked at us and smiled. Edward and I walked over to them. My babies looked at me. They gave us a toothless smile. I kneeled and picked them up.

"Aww. My babies! Did you miss mommy?" I said as I kissed their foreheads.

"I bet you missed daddy more." Edward said from behind me.

"You mean your perverted daddy who got scared of a bunny."

"Are you seriously saying that Edward got scared of a bunny?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. We were hunting in the forest. Edward thought it would be fun to have sex in the forest. We started kissing. Edward asked me why I was pulling on his pants leg. I didn't know what he meant. He looked down then screamed. He fell to the ground. I didn't laugh. But when I looked down, I saw a cute white baby bunny. I picked it up and gave it a kiss. Then I laughed at Edward." I explained.

The whole family started laughing. Edward glared at me. I smiled and kissed his lips. He didn't object. Edward and I hung out with family and told them about what we did during our honeymoon. Which was mostly having passionate and hot sex. Alice kept staring at me. I think I knew why. She motioned me to the kitchen. I nodded. I handed Nessie and Masen to Edward. He just looked at me. I shrugged and went to the kitchen. Alice was practically jumping up and down. I shook my head.

"Bella, let's go hunting!" Alice squealed.

"Ok. Edward, I'll be back." I said.

"That's fine, love." Edward said from the living room.

I took Alice's hand and ran. We were far away from the house. We stopped running. Alice squealed really loud. I flinched. She was very loud.

"Alice! Calm down." I said.

"Bella, I can't see your future." Alice said.

"I knew you wouldn't."

"Does that mean?"

"That I'm pregnant again?"

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"OHMYGOD! I'm going to become an auntie again."

"You can't tell anyone."

"I won't. So, when are you telling Edward?" Alice asked.

"Tonight." I responded.

"What about when we get back home? The family can know all together."

"That's a good idea."

"I know. Let's go back home to tell them the news!"

Alice grabbed my arm and ran back at the house. Thank god I was a half vampire. Alice could've ripped my arm off. We arrived at the house in one minute. We walked back into the living room. I looked back at Alice. She gave me a smile. I took in a deep breath. I stood in front of everyone. Edward was sitting on the couch. Esme and Carlisle were holding Nessie and Masen. Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were sitting on the love seat. Alice took her place next to Jasper. Everyone looked at me.

"Um...well...I have some news." I managed to say.

"Preggers again, Bells?" Emmett joked.

"Emmett!" Rosalie smacked the back of his head.

"Sorry."

"Anyway, yes."

"Yes to what?" Jasper asked.

"Emmett was right."

"Emmett was right?" Everyone was confused except Alice.

Edward's eyes widened. He stood up. "Your pregnant?"

"WHAT?"

"Yes. I'm pregnant again. I found out two weeks ago. This time I'm having only one kid. The doctor made sure it was only one."

Edward came over to me and spun me around. I laughed. He kissed my lips. I moaned. I heard someone clear their throat. I blushed and hid my face in Edward's neck. He chuckled. I looked at our family.

"Well congratulations. You guys are having your third child. Looks like Bella will have to go threw the pain again like she did last month." Emmett joked.

I froze. The pain of giving birth was unbearable. I untangled myself from Edward. He chuckled nervously. He backed up. I grabbed him from his shirt. I couldn't believe that my full vampire husband is afraid of his half human half vampire wife. Emmett was laughing. The rest of the family was chuckling and giggling. I smiled sweetly at him. I saw him gulp.

"You're dead the day this baby is born."

* * *

**OH MY GOD!**

**I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS OVER!**

**DID YOU LIKE IT?**

**WILL YOU REVIEW FOR THE FINAL TIME?**

**THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'LL UPDATE.**

**GOODBYE!**

**:'(**


End file.
